A Fight to the Finish
|image1= |caption1= |director=Connie Rasinksi |producer=Paul Terry |release date=November 14, 1947 |series=Super Mouse |story= |animators= |music= |starring=Mighty Mouse Oil Can Harry Pearl Pureheart |prev= |next= }}A Fight to the Finish is a 1947 Mighty Mouse cartoon directed by Connie Rasinksi. Plot The cartoon starts off as if continuing from a previous cartoon as Mighty Mouse faces Oil Can Harry in the old Beaver river station. Mighty Mouse knocks Harry into a room where Pearl Pureheart is tied up in a chair. The villain spots a DDT spray and continues fighting Mighty Mouse. He sprays Mighty Mouse and our hero is knocked out cold. Harry ties him to the train rails, puts a bomb on his nose and makes off with Pearl. While Mighty Mouse is stuck, trying to get himself free, Oil Can Harry takes Pearl to his hilltop mansion to try and force the girl to marriage. Pearl refused his offer saying she'll 'Never marry you!' Upon trying to woo her, Harry tries his hand at dancing with her. Pearl manages to slip out of Harry's grasp and tries to make an escape, but Harry. using a gun loaded with plunger fired at the girl, causing the plunger to snag he dress. Harry yanks her back calming she was his. Sadly, he was too slow to miss Pearl shoving the plunger on his face. She escapes and runs off while Harry struggles to get the plunger off his mouth. He finally gets it off and chases Pearl. Meanwhile back at the station, Mighty Mouse defuses the bomb, knowing he was safe. Well, sorta. He hears a train coming and the narrator quotes that the train arrived "on time for the first time in twenty years." Using his legs, Mighty Mouse stops the train and saves himself, but the car boxes toppled on top of one another (oops). Freeing himself, Mighty Mouse flies off to Harry's mansion to save Pearl. She calls out a window for help before Harry grabs her and tries to make off with her, locking the doors and swallowing the key (that kind of thing) Mighty breaks down all doors and resumes his battle with Harry, who was holding Pearl in one hand. The battle plays as guns to sword fighting. In the mitts of the battle, Harry (either accidentally or purposely) drops Pearl in the river, where she lays knocked out on a log. The rest of the scene continues going back and forth to the battle to Pearl who was singing. Mighty Mouse eventually defeats the villain and rushes off to save Pearl, who was heading to a saw mill. As Mighty Mouse reaches the log house, the narrator hopes to find out in the "following episode next week." As the cartoon begins to end, another narrator stops, commenting that they can't wait until next week. However the story resumes and Mighty saves Pearl and she thanks him for his help. Category:1947 Category:Cartoons produced by Paul Terry Category:Cartoons directed by Connie Rasinksi Category:Mighty Mouse Category:Episodes Category:Terrytoons